Hellhopper
Hellhoppers are the Hatchwood Wilds version of the Snakehopper. They are located only in the Charred Forest. You will be Burned if you are hit by them. They are fairly simple to fight as they jump in a rather slow motion so you can move out of the way. Unlike Snakehoppers, they will jump towards you every time. According to Cypress, even if they don't have a protective coating like Firegrubs, their legs and ligaments aren't part of his burning process.Hellhopper is one of the two burning mimics that are only available in charred forest.The other being a firegrub. Tactics Tips & Attacks If at all possible, stand in a spot where the ceiling is lower than that of the Hellhopper's. When he jumps at you, he will hit the ceiling and bounce back. Aeronaut One of the best strategies is to stay on the ground near the Hellhopper, and to continue to dodge it's jumps. Keep shooting it, and it should go down relatively quickly. Be sure to stay out of the line of fire of nearby enemies while fighting a Hellhopper, as you run the risk of getting hit by the jump if you aren't paying full attention to it. Ferric After you spot one, just take into account how far it can jump and try to attack after it lands and you can occasionally hit it from underneath when it jumps as well. Crag When it jumps over you, go under it to the other side and hit it. You can also use an upward swing to hit it when it's in the air over you. Additional Information Image for the Hellhopper]] Sprocket Data From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hellhopper: *This burning relative of the Snakehopper leaps towards intruders, burning them on contact. First Encounter: Charred Forest Quest Relevance *Together with Firegrubs, this Mimic guards the Ship Log during the Sidequest "Captain's Log" (LD0003). *During the Sidequest "Rainmaker" (CJ0001) assigned by Chief Juniper the player has to kill 7 Hellhoppers in Camp Calluna and collect the Blue Feathers they drop. *In the Mimicology Quest "Hellhopper Study" (CY0009) the player must obtain 30 Hellhopper Bones for Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest "Hellhopper Extermination" (AS0020), the player must kill 50 Hellhoppers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest "Enraged Hellhoppers" (AS0082), the player must kill 100 enraged Hellhoppers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming From the Charred Forest Checkpoint, go left, bottom left, left, left, left, left, down, bottom left, down, top left, left, down, left, left, left. This should net you 6 hell hoppers, 4 Silksnakes, 1 Hookbill, 4 Snapshells, 4 Wallworms, 2 Quilltoads, 1 Hexaboar, 2 Swampfoots, 2 Dewdrops, 4 Firegrubs, 2 Pugcrawlers, 1 Blowgrub, 3 Webdanglers, 1 Stinkbird, 1 Rockrat, 1 Pustosser and 2 Hivehats if the "Haze fever" quest is active. This is also decent for Firegrubs (There are 4 along this path) and great for collecting Coal. When you reach the end (Deep Forest Checkpoint), checkpoint jump back to the Charred Forest Checkpoint and repeat if necessary. If a one room type of method is preferred, from the Deep Forest Checkpoint, go right, right, right, up. This room contains two Hellhoppers. Related Enemies *Snakehopper Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies